Generally, the success of a negotiable instrument (NI)-cashing operation is dependent upon the individual conducting the cashing transaction, such as an NI-cashing merchant or merchant employee, herein referred to as a “casher.” Typically, an NI is a paycheck, personal check, government instrument, money order, or other form of payment voucher. Cashers often lack sufficient training or motivation to perform their jobs properly and criminals target NI-cashing locations that employ such cashers. If a casher is uncertain whether to cash an NI, he may ask another casher, such as a supervisor, for assistance. However, this method is ineffective if no one is present to provide aid or if the other person is equally unknowledgeable. Cashers can utilize NI-cashing systems to attempt to prevent fraud, but such systems do not sufficiently involve cashers in the cashing process. Typical NI-cashing systems advise cashers regarding the validity of an NI based upon prior data related to its maker and/or the presenter, but do not require the casher to participate in the validity determination process. Cashers can accept NIs deemed acceptable by such systems without considering other factors. Likewise, irresponsible or dishonest cashers can purposely ignore the recommendations of NI-cashing systems and accept fraudulent NIs. The acceptance of fraudulent NIs is obviously a problem for NI-cashing merchants, but is also troublesome for the providers of NI-cashing systems. Often, a system provider guarantees the NIs cashed via the use of its system and reimburses merchants when an accepted NI is fraudulent. However, system providers can wrongly compensate merchants for fraudulent NIs that are accepted because a casher used the system improperly or did not perform validity tests that the system cannot perform itself. What is needed is an improved system and method for cashing NIs that assists a casher by necessitating that he participate in the determination of an NI's validity.